These Dreams
by taitofan
Summary: After Mabel spills a secret, Dipper ends up alone with Bill, facing an even more humiliating situation. Now he's playing a dangerous game with the demon... And he doesn't want to stop it. (watersports warning)
1. Chapter 1

These Dreams

by taitofan

Rated M for watersports (desperation and wetting) and implied attraction between an ageless demon and a preteen boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or its characters.

Author's Note: Let me make this very clear. This story has Dipper wetting his pants, Bill putting him in the position for it to happen, and very blatant attraction on Bill's part. Dipper is twelve here, and Bill is not humanized at all. If any part of that upsets you, please turn away. If you're okay with triangle demon Bill lusting after preteen Dipper and making him wet himself, then by all means, enjoy me on my jaunt to hell.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 10-12-14

* * *

><p>While there were many horrible, terrifying things in Gravity Falls, Dipper wasn't sure that there was anything as truly horrific as the sight of his twin sister, thoroughly and utterly pissed off at him.<p>

Mabel was subtly shaking, and Dipper could practically see the raging fire in her eyes. Whatever she was about to do or say, he wasn't going to like it. She had too much blackmail material on him for the next few moments to be anything but absolutely humiliating. His mind ran through potential outcomes, and though all were painful, they were things he could easily bounce back from. Well, except maybe one. But Mabel wouldn't go _that_ far, right? She was mad, sure, but not so mad as to tell everyone—

"Oh yeah? Well at least I didn't wet my bed until I was _eleven_."

Or maybe she was.

"Woah, really? Oh man, _Dipper_, is that true?"

"That's crazy, dude!"

He ignored Wendy and Soos—as well as Grunkle Stan's obnoxiously loud laughter—as he was far too mortified to actually speak. There were some secrets you just didn't tell, and in his opinion, Mabel had just told the biggest one. And in front of his former crush and his best friend too! Sure, he'd been a jerk, but it wasn't like he'd eaten Waddles or anything!

Dipper turned and ran from the room, trying to stop the familiar stinging behind his eyes. No, humiliated or not, he wouldn't cry. Outside, he quickly climbed up the ladder to the roof and pressed himself against the building so no one would see him. Not that it mattered; no one followed him.

'_Probably too busy laughing still_,' he thought morosely, curling in on himself.

Still, he didn't let the tears fall. He wasn't a child.

* * *

><p>Dipper hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until he awoke with a jolt. Even before he opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. He was… wet. Very wet. Panic filled his body at the thought that even at twelve-years-old, he'd just wet the bed. No, no, no. That couldn't be right!<p>

Then he thought about it a bit more rationally and realized, no. No, that _wasn't_ right. He'd fallen asleep on the roof, not in the attic, and he was definitely in a bed. In his normal clothes by the feel of it. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Everything was in grayscale…

_Damn_.

"Come out you stupid demon," he shouted, looking around his not-room, "I know you're there!"

"Now now, Pine Tree, is that any way to talk to your old pal?"

The voice was unmistakable, as was the nickname. Sure enough, the moment the words were said, Bill Cipher was floating a few feet from Dipper, the only other color in the grey mindscape.

"We aren't pals," Dipper ground out, his fists curling into the blankets. The blankets that were still very wet. Of course, realizing this wasn't real, he was able to think the unpleasant sensation away. That done, he focused back on the demon. Nothing good would come of letting his guard down again. "What do you want this time? If you think you can trick me into taking my body again, you can go to—"

"Kid, you really need to learn to chill!" Bill floated down until he was sitting on the foot of the bed, glancing at the blankets, right where the wet spot had been. Bill probably would have been grinning if he'd had a mouth. As it were, by the way his eye was crinkled, Dipper could tell that he found the situation amusing. "I'm not here to make any deals. I just wanted to chat with my favorite human!"

After everything that Dipper had read in the journals about how untrustworthy Bill was, that wasn't a comforting thought.

"Really?" he questioned incredulously, not about to place his trust in the manipulative demon. "Cause it seems more like you somehow know what Mabel told everyone, and you wanted to humiliate me even in my dreams."

"_Somehow_ knew?" Bill laughed, not denying that was precisely why he'd shown up. "I told you before, didn't I? I'm always watching you!"

Dipper paused, running the words over in his mind. Always? Surely, that was an exaggeration. Keeping an eye on him, sure, but there was no way Bill could always be watching, powerful demon or not.

…Right?

"N-not _always_, right?"

Bill reached out until he could pet Dipper's foot through the blanket, in a mockery of comfort. Dipper quickly pulled his foot away.

"If that helps you sleep at night, sure."

It was said in such a flippant manner that Dipper couldn't help but think that Bill was telling the truth. Well, _that_ was beyond creepy.

"Look, just tell me what you want, so you can, I don't know, leave me alone maybe?" It occurred to him that perhaps being rude to a demon was a bad idea. But the demon was _Bill_, and somehow, despite all he knew about this particular demon, he didn't feel the fear he knew he should. It didn't help that his irritation at his sister still had him short-tempered.

"Come on Pine Tree, I know you don't _really_ want to get rid of me. I know things about you that even _you_ don't realize!" Bill snapped his fingers, and the dream room melted away, leaving them in a grey void, just the two of them and nothing more. "Besides, even if you think you want me gone, that's just too bad! You're stuck with me until you give me what I want."

Dipper's eyes narrowed, both at Bill's arrogance and the fact that he'd been right—Bill wanted more than just a friendly chat. And it wasn't hard to guess that whatever he wanted, Dipper wasn't going to like it.

"And what exactly would that be?" Bill just stared at him for a few moments, nothing about him betraying his thoughts. Suddenly, his cane appeared in his hands, and— "Oof! Ow, yeesh! What the heck was that for, you stupid demon?"

Dipper rubbed at the spot where Bill had shoved his cane, right in his lower stomach. Right about where…

Oh. _Oh_.

Right about where his bladder was, if the sudden pain he felt, as if he needed to go _now_, was any indication.

"You're sick," he muttered, trying to twist in a way that relieved some of the pressure. It didn't help. "You really want revenge that bad?"

"Revenge," Bill repeated, his voice not carrying the usual grandiosity it usually did. The serious tone was perhaps the oddest thing that had happened thus far. "Sure kid, if that's what you want to think. You'll figure out the real reason eventually. Maybe even today if you use that head of yours."

Real reason? What other reason could there be? Why else would Bill want to see him wet his pants, unless it was to humiliate him even more?

He brushed the thoughts aside, knowing he had other things to worry about. This was the mindscape, right? So he could just will this away. He concentrated on not needing to pee anymore, but much to his dismay, nothing happened. Sure, Bill was stronger than him, but was his will to see Dipper lose control so strong that it trumped Dipper's desire not to?

What the hell was Bill up to?

He doubled over with a groan as a wave of pain hit him. Oh, there was no time! He was gonna lose it soon! He had to do something…

"W-what do you want? There must be something you want more than _this_…"

Bill's eye crinkled in that way that indicated his amusement again, and Dipper had a terrible feeling that he wasn't getting out of the situation dry.

"Sure, Pine Tree," he agreed smoothly, "of course there is. But I don't think you're ready to give me what I really want yet. This will be a good taste to leave me satisfied until I can get the main course."

Main course? What the…?

Another wave of pain came from his bladder, and this time a few spurts came through, leaving a small wet patch on the front of his shorts. Bill watched him intently, causing Dipper's face to flush. Had he ever been so embarrassed before? He didn't think so, and he'd certainly been in his fair share of embarrassing situations in his life. And there was no way to stop it now, not if Bill wanted it to happen.

Not seeing the point in delaying the inevitable and giving Bill the satisfaction of drawing his suffering out, Dipper let go with a small cry. Immediately, he felt the warm liquid flowing from his underwear, soaking his shorts and dripping down his legs until it pooled in his shoes. For some reason, he could stop himself from watching Bill as it happened. The demon didn't seem disgusted, or particularly gleeful about revenge. No, he was watching Dipper with keen interest, somewhat akin to how intently Mabel watched cute boys. But that wasn't… That _couldn't_…!

"Ah, looks like my fun is over!" Dipper, though his bladder had still felt full moments ago, now felt himself trickle to a stop as Bill snapped his fingers. "You're starting to understand, Pine Tree. You'll be ready soon enough."

"Ready?" Dipper repeated, suddenly feeling rather dazed. Bill floated up to him, taking Dipper's cheeks between his small hands. He closed his eye and pressed himself against Dipper's face—Dipper's lips hit right above Bill's bowtie. Right about, Dipper realized, where a mouth would be if he had one. His face flushed again at the thought.

"Don't worry about it now kid," he continued as he pulled away. "I've got all the time in the world, and I don't think you'll need much more waiting anyway. In fact… I think it won't be much longer before we meet again, my little Pine Tree!"

The last thing Dipper saw before his eyes became too heavy to keep open was the sight of Bill, and the promise of something Dipper only vaguely understood in his gaze.

* * *

><p>Dipper awoke with a cry, jumping so hard that he smacked the back of his head against the shack. Quickly looking around, he saw that he was still on the roof, everything was in color, and it was now nighttime. Also, he was thankfully completely dry.<p>

Bill was nowhere in sight, but Dipper no longer was sure that he was ever truly alone. If Bill had been insinuating what Dipper _thought_ he was… Well, he supposed that would explain why the demon was so intent on watching him.

It was still very creepy.

But, Dipper thought as he gazed up at the starry sky, not tired in the least, he found that the thought didn't scare him. It didn't really bother him much at all, actually. Maybe he kind of liked the idea of someone wanting _him_ for once, even if it was a male demon. Maybe, deep down, he really _did_ trust Bill not to hurt him beyond repair…

And that, he knew, was the _really_ scary part.


	2. Chapter 2

These Dreams

by taitofan

Rated M for masturbation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or its characters.

Author's Note: As before, canonical ages and forms, and I prove how I don't write anything that isn't dirty anymore.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 12-06-14

* * *

><p>Dipper did his best to forget that anything had ever happened with Bill. It wasn't too hard—not with Mabel still irritated with him. She wasn't one to hold grudges, but then again, he'd never ribbed on her quite as harshly as he had that fateful afternoon, five days prior. For that reason, he wasn't upset with what she'd told everyone. They'd all thankfully let it go, letting him focus on getting Mabel to speak to him again.<p>

"Mabel, please talk to me."

The girl was utterly silent, and she didn't even look Dipper's way. If she hadn't briefly paused the little dance she was making Waddles do, he would have thought she hadn't even heard him.

"Look Mabel, you took those things I said about you and Pacifica the wrong way, okay? Now will you please just—"

"Did you hear something, Waddles?" Mabel's voice ran out loudly. A bit louder than it probably needed to be, in fact. "Because I could have sworn that I heard a big mean jerk _still not apologize_."

Dipper sighed and gave up for the night. It was late, he was tired, and Mabel still didn't want to listen to him. He hadn't meant to insult Mabel, he really hadn't! But he didn't see why he should apologize when he hadn't said anything false. Pacifica's sudden interest in his sister _was_ awfully suspicious…

Deciding to forget about the whole thing until the morning, Dipper turned to face the wall, drew the covers over himself, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Dipper opened his eyes, and he immediately knew that something was wrong. Everything was too grey for a certain demon not to be around. Memories of their last meeting flitted through Dipper's head—he was at least relieved that he was completely dry, but would the depraved demon force him to do it again?<p>

'_It wasn't exactly forced_,' came the unbidden thought. '_I didn't try very hard to stop it, and I didn't even try to get away at all_.'

"No, you didn't! Why, I'd say you're warming up to me, Pine Tree!"

Dipper sat up in the dream bed, calling out the demon's name as he looked around. Bill, however, was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, Dipper pushed away the blankets and got out of bed. He was always so amazed at how real his dreams seemed when Bill was involved. If everything wasn't grey and if he weren't alone in the room, he'd think he was awake.

"What do you want this time?"

With absolutely no fanfare, Bill popped into view, mere inches before Dipper. If he was upset that Dipper didn't respond to him, he gave no indication of it. No, he just had that same amused air about him. Dipper wanted to be irritated—he'd spent _days_ trying to convince himself he should be upset with Bill for their last encounter—but mostly he was just curious.

"Oh, you know," Bill summoned his cane, only to twirl it around lazily. Dipper watched it cautiously, but Bill made no move to jab him with it. "I was watching you as usual, and something hit me…"

"So you really _do_ watch me all the time?" Bill chuckled, and Dipper tried to think of any embarrassing things he'd done in the past few days. Thankfully, nothing _too_ terrible came to mind. Well, aside from things like going to the bathroom. Of course, Bill had watched him wet his pants, and that was far worse than going in a toilet, in his opinion.

"Why wouldn't I, when you're the most interesting thing around?" The thought that a dream demon found him to be the most fascinating thing when the whole town was full of supernatural occurrences brought a flush to his face. "Anyway, the point is, I've noticed there's something that you _don't_ do, but most silly meat puppets your age _do_. I mean, I know you're all hung up on solving your little mysteries, but it seemed pretty weird that you never ever touch yourself!"

It took Dipper a moment, but when it finally hit him, his pink cheeks rapidly evolved into a fully red face.

"W-what? Bill, why would you—?"

"I think you know why!" Bill laughed as he snapped his fingers, and much to Dipper's shock, he was suddenly naked. He tried to cover himself the best he could, only for Bill to make a sound of disapproval. "Now, now Pine Tree, I wouldn't bother if I were you. Either you can let me look, or I can bind your hands. Take your pick."

Horror filled Dipper, but not at the warning. No, because he found that he _wanted_ Bill to carry out the threat. The thought of Bill magically tying him up swept through his mind. Where had _that_ come from? Since when was this something that he found appealing?

"Oh, do you _want_ to be tied up? Well kid, I think I could arrange that…" Dipper braced himself—while thoroughly berating himself for forgetting that Bill could sense what he was thinking when they were like this—but Bill did nothing except continue to twirl his cane. "But not today. Maybe you'll be ready next time, but today I just want to see one thing. And lucky me, I've gotten you hard enough to show me!"

The fact that imagining Bill tying him up had aroused him wasn't news to Dipper, but his hands were still covering himself. How had Bill known…?

"You're in _my_ territory, Pine Tree," Bill added helpfully, and perhaps a touch too gleefully. "I can sense a lot more here than you can hide. For example, I know right now you're wondering what I'll do if you don't give me a show. And the answer to that is easy—I'll make you!"

The heavy feeling of magic spun around Dipper's body, and soon his hands were away from their previous positions, though only one actually moved away. The other gripped his hardening cock and slowly squeezed. Dipper moaned at the feeling that shot through him. Bill was making him touch himself… And it was arousing him! Dipper, who had barely gotten hard for any reason since puberty hit, was getting off because a demon was making him masturbate. What was wrong with him?

A lot, apparently, but it was getting harder to think as Bill continued to work his magic.

"Tell me kid, did you do this before you came here? Or were you just, well, too much of a kid?" Dipper wanted to snap that he wasn't a kid, but all that came out was a ragged moan. "No, no, don't bother answering. I already know the answer. You've only touched yourself a few times before this summer, right? Because you woke up hard for no reason and you were curious? Oh Pine Tree, you innocent little thing you."

Dipper, despite the haze over his mind, heard Bill's words clearly, and he couldn't deny them. He'd never touched himself while thinking of another. Even with as much as he'd liked Wendy, he'd never felt the urge to do so. And here he was, getting jerked off by his own magically assisted hand, a smug as hell demon before him.

And he was so painfully hard, and Bill was making him go so _slow_—

"Hmm, you know, I think you can handle it from here."

The magical force slipped away, and immediately Dipper began to move his hand faster. Yes, yes, that was much better. This felt so much nicer than the times he'd done it before. He moaned loudly and more frequently, and though his eyes threatened to slip shut, he found himself forcing them open. Bill wanted this show, right? Well, if he had to give it, he might as well make sure it was enjoyed, shouldn't he?

And oh, Bill certainly looked pleased. His one eye was watching him intently, and he'd stopped twirling his cane and was instead gripping it tightly. And maybe he was getting caught up in the moment, but he could swear he felt an aura of lust emanating from the demon.

"B-Bill…"

The demon groaned at the sound of his name, filling Dipper with confidence. He was making Bill Cipher, a demon, come apart. How intoxicating! He gasped out Bill's name over and over as pleasure coiled in his groin. _Soon_. Soon he was gonna…

"Oh Pine Tree, you'll be ready next time for sure. Now, hurry up and come for me."

That was all it took for Dipper to see stars.

"_Bill_!"

* * *

><p>Dipper awoke just as the last time he'd left Bill and the mindscape—with a knock to the head. He rubbed the spot where he'd bashed the back of his head and panted. That had been…. Intense. And probably really dumb on his part, actually. Why had he given in to Bill's game so quickly? Why had he felt as if he needed the demon's approval? Stupid Bill. Stupid dreams. Stupid…<p>

Wait, were his pajama pants sticky…?

_Stupid puberty_.

As quietly as he could, Dipper climbed out of bed to change his clothes. The night was still young, and there was no way he was wearing the soiled clothing until morning. Morning, when someone could see him. No way, _not happening_. Everyone would tease him mercilessly, probably thinking he'd dreamt of Wendy.

At least that would be better than anyone knowing he'd touched himself in his mindscape at Bill's request. That he'd wanted Bill to enjoy what he'd saw. That he'd come at Bill's request. No, he was pretty sure he'd rather die than ever admit any of that.

Soon, Dipper was back in bed, closing his eyes and quickly falling back asleep.

There was no more Bill that night, but Dipper knew that the next time they met, there would be no more waiting. After all, Bill had deemed him _ready_. And after that night, he had no more doubts as to what Bill had in mind.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Mabel was still ignoring Dipper. And yet, it seemed very different to him. Before, she would at least make it obvious she was doing it because she was mad, but now… Now she seemed almost nervous even to look at him. Loving a good mystery, Dipper was determined to get to the bottom of her odd behavior.<p>

"Mabel?" She squeaked and jumped a little as he snuck up behind her, and he almost jumped himself when she spun around and glared at him.

"You!" He flinched at her volume, but at least she was actually speaking to him. "I can't believe you'd be such a dumb butt over _Pacifica_ when you and Bill are—"

"Woah, wait!" he interrupted, holding out his hands in a vain attempt to get her to lower the volume. "What are you talking about?"

Mabel's face still clearly showed her irritation with him, though he could now see that her cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red as well. A terrifying thought popped into his mind, and he almost wished that Mabel would never speak to him again as long as he was wrong about it.

"I heard you last night." Well, _shit_. "You kept moaning Bill's name in your sleep, and it was _pretty gross _to hear my _brother_ having a sexy dream about his demon boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Mabel merely rolled her eyes at his defensive declaration.

"You aren't denying anything else I said, _are you_?"

…Double shit.

"It's not what you think," he tried again, hoping maybe he could leave this conversation with at least a little of his dignity intact. "Bill came into my dreams again. I didn't want to—"

"You and your dumb excuses." Mabel now sounded honestly fed up, and he knew very well just how hard it was to bring his sister's usually cheery mood down this badly. He couldn't really blame her either, considering that he'd just been about to lie to her face. She really didn't need to know that though. "You still don't get it! Yeah, Pacifica can be a big jerkhead, but she's trying. Bill is… He almost…"

He knew full well what Bill had done, and what the demon was capable of doing. He knew that what was happening in his dreams was a dangerous game he played. And yet, he felt a defensive wave wash over him when Mabel said it.

"Look, don't worry about Bill, okay? I can handle this." Though honestly, he didn't really believe that. Mabel's expression told him that she didn't either. "Let's just forget everything, okay?"

Mabel's eyes told Dipper everything he needed to know—she was beyond anger and irritation. Now she felt something even worse. Something Dipper had always hated seeing more than anything else…

Disappointment.

"You really _don't_ understand, do you? You don't know why I'm mad at all… Well, fine, be a big butthead. See if I care!"

Dipper didn't follow her as she ran off. He didn't see the point. Until he figured out whatever the real issue was, she wasn't going to forgive him. And now, all he knew was that it had to do with what he'd said about Pacifica, and his… _dream_ with Bill made him a hypocrite. But what did…?

Wait. He'd called Pacifica's interest in Mabel suspicious… And Mabel had called Bill his boyfriend… Were Mabel and Pacifica…?

He took off after Mabel, suddenly knowing what he had to do.

"Mabel, wait!" He only had a vague idea of the direction she had taken off in, but after a few moments, he caught sight of her far-too-bright-and-sparkly sweater hide behind a tree. He almost laughed at how badly she was hiding; it was obvious that she really _did_ want to talk to him. He wisely did no such thing though, knowing that upsetting her more was the last thing he wanted at that moment.

"Mabel," he called out once more. She didn't reply. He sighed and walked behind the tree, almost groaning when he saw that she'd hidden her head in her sweater. He knelt and gently tugged it back down, trying to offer her a smile when their eyes met. It was sheepish, at best. After a few moments, she huffed and looked away. "I… I think I understand. You, uh, you like Pacifica. And she likes you. And you're mad, because you think I was against that, and that the dream Bill gave me made me a hypocrite."

"Oh, so it's all _Bill's_ fault you have loud gross dreams. Is that right?" Her tone was as sharp as the glare she gave him. He flinched and was pretty sure his gulp was audible. "Even if Bill was in your dream, you still _musta_ liked it with how loud you were. I mean, you never even had gross dreams about Wendy, and you said you loved her. So unless Bill was forcing you…"

Part of Dipper honestly wished that was the case.

"…Mabel," he began, knowing that he really _did_ owe his sister an apology, "you're right—"

"Of course I am!"

"—and what I said to you was wrong. I'm sorry. If you and Pacifica like each other, then that's… great. She just better not be a jerk or I'll steal your grappling hook and—"

"Says the guy who's boyfriend is a demon who tried to steal his body!"

"He's not my—" Dipper paused, and rubbed his nose, knowing that it was futile. She might think—rightly, he supposed—that his audible dreams were gross, but when it came to the most chaste part of relationships, Mabel cared more about his love life then her own sometimes. "I'm not really sure what's going on with Bill, but don't worry about it, okay? Just be careful."

"Sure, sure," she chirped, a familiar metallic grin firmly back in place. "But I gotta know, is this gonna happen a lot? Cause if you're gonna be all loud every night, I think maybe you should go sleep in Soos's break room after all…"

Mabel laughed and ran off, leaving Dipper groaning pitifully. He wasn't going to live this one down anytime soon.

Stupid demon.

But mostly, stupid _him_, for not being able to resist Bill in the first place.


End file.
